Thin, lightweight, and low electric power-consuming display devices have been used in various applications recently. A typical example of such a device is a liquid crystal display device. Those devices are particularly found in mobile phones, smartphones, and laptop personal computers. It is predicted that electronic paper, which is a display device having a smaller thickness, will be rapidly developed and used in a wide range of applications. A popularly acknowledged current issue under the circumstances is to reduce electric power consumption in various display devices.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of driving a display device capable of achieving low electric power consumption by specifying a suspension period (non-scanning period) which is longer than a scanning period for a single scanning of a frame and during which no scanning signal lines are scanned.